Fox and Dog
by sailor-planet
Summary: Inuyasha falls in love with a fox goddess. But can he get her to love him back?
1. The Fox

Inuyasha stood in front of the huge big oak tree talking to Miroku. "It's Kagome. She's been ignoring me. I wanted to…" The both heard a scream and rushed over to Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked. The girls and Shippo looked a little shaky. "It wasn't one of us." Sango said. Then they heard the scream again. "Stay here!" Inuyasha said and ran off into the forest. He stopped once he saw her. Her beautiful red fox tail and ears. They were twitching and flicking wildly. He saw her eyes, gold with green specs here and there, darting everywhere looking for an escape from the giant scorpion. A sword hung from her waist but she didn't dare to draw it. Her eyes finally landed on Inuyasha. "Help." She said, trying to stay calm. Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga. He ran up to the scorpion quietly and sliced it in half. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsaiga and the girl dropped to her knees. Inuyasha walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked up and took his hand. He pulled her up off the ground. "My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. "And yours is?" "Kyamo (Key-ah-moe)." She said quietly. Inuyasha smiled. She was still a little twitchy and nervous when he led her to the others. Kagome jumped up in surprise when she saw the girl and Inuyasha. He had a huge smile on his face and was speaking so gently to her. "Who's THAT, Inuyasha?!" Kagome said, her teeth bared. "This is Kyamo." He said. "Kyamo, this is Miroku, Kagome Sango, and Shippo." He pointed to each person as he said their name. Kyamo bowed. "It is very nice to meet you all. Kagome turned away because of jealousy. Miroku walked up to Kyamo and kissed her hand. What a beautiful fox demon." Kyamo cut him off. "Actually, I'm half fox GODDESS and half human." She said politely." "Oh, well then, what a beautiful half fox goddess. Can I ask you something Kyamo?" "Why yes, you may Miroku." "Will you bare my child?" (I think we all know what's coming next. The yelling and the slapping.) Kyamo looked shocked when he said that. She blushed and backed away next to Inuyasha. "No, Miroku, I'm so very sorry." She bowed her head and sat next to the fire that Sango lit. Everyone else sat down, except Kagome, who sat in the shadows. "Why don't you tell us about you?" Shippo piped in. Kyamo nodded. "Okay." She said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. How it happened

Ok, sorry I haven't updated. I've been swallowed up by school and homework. growls Mesa no likie homework.

**Disclaimer: NO! I _DON'T_ own Inuyasha and his gang! I only own Kyamo, and other characters. **

Oh, and by the way, I will be using any characters you have made up that I can use. Give me ALL the detail you can. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

_Last time on Fox and Dog:_

_Everyone else sat down, except Kagome, who sat in the shadows. "Why don't you tell us about you?" Shippo piped in. Kyamo nodded. "Okay." She said._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

"My name is Kyamo Kylania and I'm not from the Feudal Era Japan. I'm from the present, just like Kagome. I came upon Feudal Era Japan 2 months ago. I haven't been able to find my way out since then." Miroku frowned and whispered something to Sango who nodded. "I'll tell you what happened.

FLASHBACK-

"Thanks for the healing herbs Rena!" I ran off. 'Mom's gonna kill me! I'm late for the festival!' I ran down our road and finally reached our temple. I ran up the steps and ran to my Mother's booth. "I'm so sorry I'm late­­--" "It's OK. You don't need to do anything. I just need you to go to your room and do your homework." "But--" "NOW!" "Yes mother." I turned around and walked towards the house. 'Mother I so stubborn. Maybe I'll go check out the woods. I haven't been there in a while. Not since mother banned me from there.' I ran into the woods and then stopped. I turned around. "No…It can't be happening. Mother said I would get lost. She was right!" I turned around and started running. I slowed to a walk. I stopped when I saw the house. It was a small white house. I walked to the door and knocked on it. It opened wide. "Hello? Anyone here?" I took a step in and looked around. No one seemed to be there. I walked around and came to a bedroom. I looked around the room. There was the bed, a dresser…and weird symbols carved into the wood floor. I stepped further into the room and stepped in the middle of a symbol. It was a triangle with a star in the middle. "Well, I might as well leave." I was about to leave when the floor opened up beneath me and swallowed me up. I screamed even though no one could hear me. A red light was the last thing I remember.

END FLASHBACK-

"And that's how I ended up here. My mom's probably worried sick and has everybody searching for me." Kyamo started crying and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be OK." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kyamo nodded. "You're probably right." She wiped the tears away from her eyes. Kagome muttered something. Inuyasha looked up and glared at her. "You should really zip it Kagome."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So, how'd you like it? Was it good, bad, OK? Please don't flame me. Just review and I'll be happy.

**element hanyou- Thanks for being my first and only reviewer. Was the begging good? Gosh, I thought it was sorta boring. shrugs Your awesome! g0ives you a cookie This chappie is for you cuz you're the only one who reviewed. **


End file.
